Letty
by ra1n
Summary: TFATF "How It Came To Be" STUFF


This plot, events, and actions in this story (but not the characters contained herein) are property of ra1n, aka C.A.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters or profit from any of it...damn.  
  
Letty and Mia had been friends since second grade. Letty would always be over Mia's house, playing video games and watching movies and things like that. This was okay, Letty thought, but there was a desire that was always there that she never told anyone about: Dom Toretto. God he's gorgeous, she thought to herself on her way home from school, now in ninth grade. She heard the usual crashing and screaming coming throughout the kitchen window. She could see what was happening before she looked. The usual: her stepmother throwing dishes at her father because he accused her of cheating on him. This had been going on for years now. Sometimes, Letty would not even come home at night. Her folks were too busy fighting to realize this, and it came to the fact that the Toretto guest room had been officially turned into Letty's room. Letty rarely went to her house, except for after school when she said hello to her father, and when she needed to get stuff from her room. I hate this woman, Letty thought. I wish something in my life would go right. I feel that in my heart that if I can win Dom over, my problems will be solved, Letty mentally told herself as Dom and Mia walked by.  
  
"Hey, Lett! You're eatin' at our house tonight, right?" Mia yelled from the end of Letty's driveway.  
  
"Hell yeah, you know it!" Letty fired back, a sudden glow on her face.   
  
She had been crushing on Dom since the fifth grade, and Dom sort of caught a drift of this, but dismissed this as just a schoolgirl crush. Dom wasn't totally oblivious to Letty, either. She had filled out a lot lately, and Dom was starting to like what he saw. He dare not let his emotions show, though. He wasn't the type of guy to make the first move on a girl. His pride was a big factor in that. As he saw Letty walk up to her house, he heard the screaming and the crashing. He decided to investigate what that was all about.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll catch up, he told Mia. I wanna talk to Letty." Mia dismissed this as if it was no big deal, because of the fact that she was oblivious to the hidden (even to Dom and Letty) sparks that were happening.  
  
As Dom caught up with Letty, he put his hand around her shoulder. They both listened to the Spanish screaming for a short moment. Letty was overcome with a rush of feelings as she reached the boiling point from her parents fighting, but felt the warm sensation of Dom's touch. She shed a tear in mixed emotion. Dom lifted her chin up with his finger.  
  
"Hey, he said. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Dom, I can't take it anymore. They do this all the time. It's driving me crazy. For the first time in my life, I'm scared. I don't wanna go in there and face it anymore," Letty poured out in a rush of emotion.  
  
"Leticia, listen to me. I've been around you long enough for you to take me seriously, and I believe you will. You are like a sister to me, and if you *ever* want to stand up for something, I will be there fighting beside you. This you can trust." Dom embraced Letty for a few seconds, and Letty welcomed it. They walked into the house together, past the kitchen, up the stairs into Letty's room. Dom had never seen her room before, and it was very comforting to him. It smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Letty gathered a few of the possessions that were dear to her: Her rather's dogtags, which he gave to her as a gift from when he fought in Desert Storm, a pocketknife that Dom gave her as a birthday present last year, (Letty, always being a tomboy, liked that sort of thing.) her journal, which Tony, Dom and Mia's father, had gotten her for Christmas, and all of her clothes, which she put into 2 travel bags. As they made their way down the stairs, Letty's step mother was smoking a cigarette.  
  
"¿Que es ésto? What is this, eh? You got your little pimp, eh, you little 'puta'? Where'd you dig up this fuckin' gringo?" her step mother malevolently spat. Dom went to say something, but Letty flew like a flash. She had bawled up her fist and swung. Her punch connected with her step mother's cheekbone, and it sent her sprawling onto the living room pooltable.  
  
"Don't you EVER even LOOK at Dom, you stupid 'chismosa' bitch!" Letty fired with ferocity. Her step mother got up and made a run towards her as if to hit her, but Dom stood in front of Letty with an animal sense of protection.  
  
"I can forgive you for what you said about me, Dom calmly said. Then again, I would think twice about insulting Leticia again. With that, they made their way out, and when Letty saw he father at the back door, she gave him a small kiss on the forehead and said,  
  
"Adios, Papi....Voy a regresar algun dia." Dom and Letty walked home, hands intertwined, but it was beyond the sense of "boyfriend and girlfriend". This was a protective gesture.  
  
Dom and Letty reached the Toretto household, and Dom explained to Tony the situation. Tony understood, and Letty started to set her stuff up in the dresser of the "guest room". Letty had never used this dresser before because she had always stayed at the most a week. Letty knew that this was going to be the start of a brand new life. 


End file.
